The administrative core will be responsible for management, coordination, and support of local CSCC activities, including oversight and travel costs for internal and external advisory committees, and travel for nvestigators to the annual sickle cell meeting, support for travel for patients to participate in studies related to center activities. The core staff will be the primary source of communication with NHLBI for all center activities. The core staff will carry out administrative functions with relation to organization of per patient payments to collaborating sites, organization of regular monthly meetings of the principal investigators and center personnel as well as documentation of all of these activities. The staff of the administrative core well work with NHLBI staff to develop their web presence for the center. It will also work with patient services core to implement education programs for the community (patients and healthcare providers) which will include direct presentations as well as web available information related to the activities in the Los Angeles sickle cell center, results of research, and availability of sickle cell related programs in the region. The administrative core will also fund a part-time senior educator who will oversee the scholar program and summer student program. This position will act in addition to services provided by the scholar mentor to provide external review of the sickle scholar progress as well as his participation in the schedule academic programs associated with the sickle scholar program.